Who to choose
by i heart kellan
Summary: Max and Liz broke up after he cheated on her by having sex with Tess. Zan just arrived on Earth. What happens both Max and Zan want Liz? Who will be the one man in her life that can make Liz very happy?
1. It's time to move on with your life!

Max and Liz broke up after he cheated on her by having sex with Tess. Tess and Max are now a couple and Tess continues to flaunt her relationship to Liz Parker, especially since she is pregnant with his child. Trying to move on, Liz begins on dating again, but none of the guys are what she is looking for. Zan just arrived on Earth after breaking up with Lila, who is Liz's alien counterpart on Antar. Zan has no idea there is a woman that looks like her, so what will happen when he comes face to face to her? What happens both Max and Zan want Liz? Who will be the one man in her life that can make Liz very happy?

**›› 1**

Elizabeth Parker, also know as Liz, watched Max place his hand on Tess's pregnant stomach, and she simply rolled her eyes in disgust, not liking it the least bit that they were a couple even. How could Max even be with someone like that? It just made no sense whatsoever. It only confused Liz even more and she did not like that whatsoever. Liz was single and she really did not like that Max had cheated on her, especially to how happy the two of them had been. They were making plans for the weekend when all of a sudden, Max decides to go and kiss Tess and then take Tess back to his place. It just made no sense in her eyes. Liz knew Tess had something to do with it no matter how many times she denied it.

"Lizzie, you okay?" Maria asked, as she looked at her best friend, and she placed a hand on her shoulder, wishing that there was something that she could do, especially to Tess.

"I'd be better if they would both go to hell. How could Max do this to me?" Liz asked, as she looked at her, and she sighed, taking off her apron. "I am going to go ahead and take a break right now."

Maria nodded and she walked into the kitchen where Michael was flipping a burger over the grill. "Spaceboy, are you sure it's true? Zan is really in town?"

Michael nodded, as he looked to Maria, and he sighed, rubbing his temples slightly. "I just don't want Max to know that Zan is here. He has enough problems to worry about, Maria."

"I don't even understand how you can still be friends after what he did to Liz, Michael," Maria sighed, as she shook her head, and she walked away to take a few customer's order.

**››**

Zan had talked to Michael and Maria a few times and he had found out that there was a guy that looked just like him. He should have known because Michael looked like his second in command, Rath, but he really didn't want to meet this Maxwell guy, especially from the way Maria was acting every, single time Michael said Max's name. Apparently, Max had hurt Maria's best friend, Elizabeth Parker, so he didn't know what to say or even do at this moment.

Maria had shown Zan a picture of Liz a few days ago and he was shocked to how much she looked like his ex-wife, who had died in the war on Antar when Kivar had tried to take over, and he was in complete and utter shock, especially to what a beauty Liz really was.

Zan had also heard about this girl, Ava, who both Michael and Maria said that they just did not trust no matter how pregnant she got with each, passing day, and she reminded him of this girl named Ava, who was nothing but evil. No matter what, he just needed to stay his distance from her.

**››**

Liz had bumped into Isabel and the two were doing a little shopping – rather Liz helping Isabel find an outfit with her date with Alex tonight. Liz and Isabel had been better friends since she had started on hanging out with Isabel after Max and Tess got together. As much as Max tried to talk to her, Liz just could not be around Max without being a mess with tears strolling down her pale cheeks.

"So, Liz, how are you doing with being single and all?" Isabel asked, as she looked at Liz, looking through the shirts off the rack in the store, and she held up a purple top where it hung off her shoulders. "What do you think of this one?"

"Eh, it's going, and that's a cute top," Liz said with a smile, as she looked over at Isabel, and she bit down on her bottom lip softly. "I guess it's better that it happened now instead of later. Besides, I should have known that it was not going to last very long. Tess has been after him since she moved here."

"If it makes you feel any better, Liz, I think Max and you are a better couple than Tess and Max are together," Isabel said to Liz with a small smile, as she looked over at her, and she sighed softly. "I just can't believe she is pregnant to begin with."

As annoying as it had been seeing Liz and Max together, Isabel Evans really did like Liz for her brother, and she hated on seeing Liz so down and about. If there was a way she could get her brother and Liz back together, she really would try, but it was like he was in some sort of trance or something, and Isabel just didn't know what to do.

"Thanks Isabel," Liz said with a faint smile, as they stood in line, so that Isabel could pay for her things.

**››**

It had been a few hours since Liz had seen Maria or Michael since she had been hanging out with Isabel for the day. The two had went to get some ice cream after they went shopping and then, they decided to go ahead and go to the bowling alley nearby. Liz was really having a good time and she was glad to have Isabel by her side too.

"Lizzie, where have you been all day?" Maria asked when Liz walked into the CrashDown with a frown on her face, as she pulled her into a hug, shaking her head. "I got worried sick."

"I'm sorry. I really did not mean to worry you, Maria. I was actually hanging out with Isabel. She wanted me to be her shopping buddy for the day," Liz said with a smile, as she shrugged her shoulders, and she bit down on her lower lip when she felt Max looking at her. "Then, we got ice cream, and then, we went bowling. She's been trying so hard for me to get back to my old self."

"I wish I had the day off, so I could have come. The three of us have so much fun together," Maria said, as she led Liz to the counter, and then sat down on the stood beside her. "So, I was thinking something, Lizzie..."

"Oh no, when that happens, I am not sure if that's even a good idea, Maria," Liz explained to her, smiling over to her, and she ran a hand through her mid-length hair. "So, what's going on through that crazy mind of yours, Maria?"

"Well, I was thinking... that you could, well, start dating again. I mean, just to get back into the game again, and besides, it would be wonderful to see you happy again, Liz. I hate seeing you looking at Max and Tess the way you do. I want to see you smiling and laughing again," Maria sighed, as she looked at her with concern, and she rubbed along the back of her neck, shaking her head. "I really care about you, Lizzie."

"I don't think I am ready to get back into the dating game again, Maria," Liz explained, as she looked at Maria, and then, she looked over to where Tess and Max were huddled together in a booth where she looked back to her best friend. "It really isn't easy, and besides, who in their right mind would be interested in someone like me?"

"Well, Michael and I kind of know a guy, and he's new in town," Maria said with a grin, as she looked at Liz, and she licked across her bottom lip. "His name is Zan and he's been in town for a week too. Also, he's in college, Liz. He seems pretty excited to see you if you want to meet him."

"Are you serious? You have been planning this from the gecko, haven't you?" Liz asked with a skeptical look, raising her eyebrow, and she took a deep breath. "Does he know what I look like, Maria? My God, this is really uncomfortable."

"Yes, I am very serious, Liz. I hate seeing you watching Max and McBitch over there over and over, wondering what you did wrong to lose Max. I had a little help with Michael and -"

"Maria, don't put me in the middle of this. I had nothing to do with this," Michael said, as he came over to them, standing behind the two of them, and he shook his head.

"Whatever Michael. Back to what I was saying... he actually knows what you looked like, as I showed him what you look like, Lizzie. He's very excited to meet you," Maria said with a grin, as she looked in her direction, and she bit down on her bottom lip, hoping Liz would agree to go on a date with Zan. "I know you'll like him, Lizzie. What do you say?"

"Liz, why don't you just agree to meet him?" Michael suggested, breaking his cool, and he looked over at Maria, then back to Liz with a shrug of his shoulders. "From the amount of time I've known him, he actually seems like a cool guy, and Maria is actually right. It's really pathetic to see you staring at Max like some lovestruck teenager, Liz."

"Michael Guerin!" Maria scolded, as she glared at him, and she took a deep breath, not too sure what to say. "That's not a nice thing to say to her."

"What do you expect me to say, Maria? She needs to move on, as it sees like Max isn't going to leave Tess, especially with her being pregnant with his child," Michael explained, as he ran a hand through his dark hair, and he smiled over at Liz.

"I just don't feel right dating someone so fast and -"

"Max is having a baby with Tess and their dating, Liz," Maria said bluntly, as she looked over at her, and she nervously bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry to say it like that but you deserve to be happy, Liz. I wouldn't just set you up with any guy, Liz. Zan's a freshman in college and you'll soon be going to college next yet. Will you at least meet him?"

Liz sighed, as she looked at the two, and she simply nodded her head. She was only going to meet this Zan guy just to please both Michael and Maria, as they both really wanted her to be happy, and to be honest, she wanted to be happy again, as it had been a while.

"Fine, I will meet him," Liz said, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she looked at the two of them wait a raised eyebrow, not too sure what to say. "So, when am I suppose to be meeting this Zan guy, and what does he look like? He better be somewhat attractive or I won't be quite forgiving."

"Trust me, he's quite attractive," Maria said with a grin, as she looked at Michael, and she grabbed his hand. "Do you think you can get him to come here tomorrow, Michael?"

Michael nodded his head, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah sure. I will be back. Let me go see Max."

"What have I got myself into?" Liz asked herself, as she watched Michael go over to Max and Tess, while Maria just laughed, while refilling the ketchup bottle in front of her.

**››**

"I don't know. Maybe I should just leave. This was a very bad idea, Maria. My God, why did I allow you to make me agree to meet him, Maria?" Liz groaned, as she was sitting in the back booth of the CrashDown Cafe, and she looked over at Maria, who was smiling. "Oh! You're SO enjoying this!"

"I am and I can't help it," Maria said with a laugh, as she walked away from her table to greet a customer.

Liz was playing with her phone when someone cleared their throat. As Liz looked up, Liz was definitely in shock at who it was. He looked... just like Max mind the light mustache he had going on.

"Hi, you must be Liz, right?" He asked, as he looked at her, and he sat down across from her, chuckling at her reaction. "You might want to close your mouth."

Liz blushed, as she closed her mouth, and she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry. You look like someone I know. Are you... um, Zan?"

Zan just grinned and he nodded his head, looking over at her. "That I am."


	2. Surprise, surprise!

_**Previously...**_

"_Hi, you must be Liz, right?" He asked, as he looked at her, and he sat down across from her, chuckling at her reaction. "You might want to close your mouth."_

_Liz blushed, as she closed her mouth, and she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry. You look like someone I know. Are you... um, Zan?"_

_Zan just grinned and he nodded his head, looking over at her. "That I am."_

›› **2**

Liz was so amazed by how much this Zan guy looked like Max but she could tell that just by looking at him that he was nothing like her ex-boyfriend, which she was very, very thankful of. It really made her wonder why Maria and Michael had decided to set her on a blind date with a guy that looked just like Max Evans. He was just the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on.

Zan was different than Max and he was hoping to show her that he was different. If Liz Parker let him in, he would show her that he wasn't hurtful like Max was, and both Liz and him had both been through so much pain. From what Maria and Michael had told him, Max had gotten Tess pregnant and was dating her.

"I hope you are not offended by me looking SO much like your... your, uh, ex boyfriend, Liz?" Zan asked, as he looked over to her face, and he gives her a small smile. "I want to tell you I am nothing like Max."

Liz blushed at the words, as she could tell by just looking at him that he was nothing like Max Evans, but she definitely wouldn't mind getting to know him. All she knew was Max and Tess were going to give her problems when they would see Zan and her going out.

"I can... tell," Liz said softly, as she then watched Maria bring over two baskets of food, and she smiles when she see that they had both ordered the same exact thing.

Both Zan and Liz had both ordered the blue moon burger, an alien blast, and an order of Saturn rings. As Liz was about to take a bite of her food, she saw that Zan was already on the second bite, and she laughed to how hungry he was.

"I'm a growing boy, I guess you can say. I love to eat food ever since I came to New Mexico," Zan chuckled, as he watched her take a bite of her burger, and he smirked. "So, I was thinking that maybe later this week, we can do something where your friends won't be watching us."

Liz had no doubt in her mind that she couldn't say no to him. Zan was really cute, especially with that facial hair, which only made him look so different than her. His eyes were intense and dark, his facial hair was trimmed and neat which only made him look more handsome and his hair was also well kept and short but looked touchable and soft.

"Uh, sure, that would be nice," Liz said, as she took another bite of her burger, and she looked at him, feeling her cheeks tint a light pink to the fact that he was so nice.

Zan was definitely no Max Evans and she liked that... a lot too.

››

It had been a few hours since Zan had went home since he had to go and check on some stuff. Liz was fine with that, as they had exchanged phone numbers to schedule their next date, and then he had left after he let go of her hand that he had been holding for, which only seemed many hours.

"Liz! Oh my God! Isn't he so cute?" Maria gushed, as she plopped herself in the seat where Zan had been sitting, and she grinned, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you like him, chica? Is he the guy for you by any chance?"

Liz blushed, as she could only nod her head, and she looked down at her empty basket, which Zan had eaten what she didn't eat when he finished eating his own food.

"Yes, he is cute, Maria," Liz said, as she looked at her, and she ran a hand through her hair, sighing out of happiness that Maria had set her up on this date. "Thank you for doing this to me."

"Your welcome, chica. I would do anything for you," Maria said, as she got up to greet a few customers, and to allow Liz to think about her date's events that had just happened.

››

Zan smiled, as he looked down at the little girl in her bed, who looked about to be five years ago, he inhaled a deep breath at the beautiful angel. It surprised him how much she looked just like her mother every, single time she would crinkle her nose or when she would cry when she would get a boo boo. Her soft brown hair cascaded over her face, as she slept, and he sighed happily at this miracle.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "Daddy, you're home!"

"Of course, Rina. I told you I would be back," Zan said with a small smile on his handsome face, as he looked over to her, and he sighed out of happiness.


	3. There's just something about him!

**Previously…  
**  
Zan smiled, as he looked down at the little girl in her bed, who looked about to be five years ago, he inhaled a deep breath at the beautiful angel. It surprised him how much she looked just like her mother every, single time she would crinkle her nose or when she would cry when she would get a boo-boo. Her soft brown hair cascaded over her face, as she slept, and he sighed happily at this miracle.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "Daddy, you're home!"

"Of course, Rina. I told you I would be back," Zan said with a small smile on his handsome face, as he looked over to her, and he sighed out of happiness.

**›› 3  
**  
Liz really could not stop thinking about her date she had last week with Zan. They had been talking on the phone for the last couple of days, just getting to know one another. They had another date later today and Maria had been asking her constantly where the two were going. Honestly, she had no idea where Zan was taking her, and even if she did, she wouldn't tell Maria because she would probably drag Michael with her. She loved Maria like a sister but sometimes the girl got too close in her business. Although, she had to admit that she was very lucky to have met Zan through Maria and Michael, so she really couldn't argue there.

Max had been watching her and that only made her feel weird because Max wasn't suppose to do that. After all, he was with Tess, especially since Tess was carrying around Max's child. There was just no need for him to do that. He had already told her how he felt about her going on a second date with Zan.

››

_Liz just couldn't wipe that beautiful smile from her face. Zan had just called her and had asked her to go on a date with her tomorrow afternoon. She hadn't been this happy in the longest time, or at least, that's what Maria said, and she had to admit that she was right. Zan definitely brought out the best in her._

"_Liz?"_

_Liz sighed when she heard that voice and she turned around in the stood she was sitting at in the CrashDown Café where she was now face to face with Max. She hadn't talked to him since he broke her heart and she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted._

"_Yes Max, what can I help you with?" Liz asked, wondering what he wanted with her, and that only made her curiosity get the best of her._

"_I actually wanted to talk to you about that guy you've been talking to lately," Max said with a frown, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he sighed._

"_What about him? I mean, you don't know him, Max, and honestly, your main priority is Tess and your son," Liz said, trying to keep her cool, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I am trying to move on…"_

"_You are really trying to move on… and with a guy that looks just like me, Liz?" Max asked with a raised, skeptical eyebrow, as he looked over at her face, and he shook his head. "If you wanted to move on, you wouldn't be moving on with a guy that looks just like me, Liz."_

"_He may look like you, Max, but he's far different than you. He didn't cheat on me or get his mistress or whatever Tess was at the time, pregnant," Liz said, as she glared at him, shaking her head, and she shook her head. "Just… do me a favor and leave me alone, Max."_

_Max looked at her, moving a strand of her hair from her face. "But Liz, I just cannot do that. I lo-"_

"_Hey Max, come here for a sec."_

_As Max gave her a sigh, he scampered off towards Michael, who was waiting for him at the booth in the back. Liz just couldn't help but wonder what would have happened._

››

It was Elizabeth's choice of who she wanted to date and that choice had been made that she wanted to date Zan because he was so amazing. She had learned so much about Zan in the past week of where he was from. Although, she did feel like he was hiding something, but then again, she felt like her mind was tricking her or something.

"Hello beautiful," Zan whispered into her ear, and when he watched her turn around, he held out a bouquet of pink and white roses. "I thought that you could use something just as beautiful as you are."

Liz felt her cheeks flushing, and she grinned at him, taking the roses from his hand. She didn't even notice that Max, Michael, Tess, and Maria were watching them from the side since she was so into him. It was a big turn on for Liz that he was a few years older than any of them.

"They're beautiful, Zan," Liz said with a grin, as she slid off of the stool, and she looked at him. "Can you wait here, so I can put them in some water?"

Zan simply nodded his head. As he watched Liz walk away from him to put the flowers upstairs, he felt someone approach him, and he saw that it was Max. He couldn't wait to hear what he had to say, especially with his pregnant girlfriend not too far from them.

"You must be Max," Zan said with a grin on his face, extending his hand out to him, and he looked over at him. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, I want you to stay away from Liz. I don't want her to get hurt and –"

"Max, you already hurt her. I am the one that's picking up the pieces of her broken heart that you started. Unlike you, I am going to treat Liz like she's the only one in my life. At least I know I can keep my dick in my pants, which is something that you can't do," Zan said, as he moved his back against the counter, and he stared at him. "If anyone needs to stay away from Liz Parker, it should be you. After all, you are expecting a baby with Tess Harding."

"That is really none of your business, Zan."

"Actually, it is. I really like Liz, Max, and you coming and bothering her definitely makes it my problem. You really need to back off," Zan said with a growl leaving his lips, as he stepped away from the counter, hearing Liz and Maria coming out from the double doors. "Are you ready to go, Liz?"

Max didn't even have a chance to respond to Zan because he was too fast. How the hell could Liz choose this fool over him, anyways? This was one fight he was not ready to lose anytime soon. This Zan guy was hiding something from him and he was prepared to find out what it was.


	4. It will never disappear!

Max and Liz broke up after he cheated on her by having sex with Tess. Tess and Max are now a couple and Tess continues to flaunt her relationship to Liz Parker, especially since she is pregnant with his child. Trying to move on, Liz begins on dating again, but none of the guys are what she is looking for. Zan just arrived on Earth after breaking up with Lila, who is Liz's alien counterpart on Antar. Zan has no idea there is a woman that looks like her, so what will happen when he comes face to face to her? What happens both Max and Zan want Liz? Who will be the one man in her life that can make Liz very happy?

**A/N: **I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've been writing in my twilight stories, but hopefully, I can update this one a little more. I also apologize on the shortness of it. I promise to make the next one a little bit longer. Anyways, if you like the chapter, do not forget to leave me wonderful reviews as well.

_"Max, you already hurt her. I am the one that's picking up the pieces of her broken heart that you started. Unlike you, I am going to treat Liz like she's the only one in my life. At least I know I can keep my dick in my pants, which is something that you can't do," Zan said, as he moved his back against the counter, and he stared at him. "If anyone needs to stay away from Liz Parker, it should be you. After all, you are expecting a baby with Tess Harding."_

_"That is really none of your business, Zan."_

_"Actually, it is. I really like Liz, Max, and you coming and bothering her definitely makes it my problem. You really need to back off," Zan said with a growl leaving his lips, as he stepped away from the counter, hearing Liz and Maria coming out from the double doors. "Are you ready to go, Liz?"_

_Max didn't even have a chance to respond to Zan because he was too fast. How the hell could Liz choose this fool over him, anyways? This was one fight he was not ready to lose anytime soon. This Zan guy was hiding something from him and he was prepared to find out what it was._

_**›› 4**_

**ZPOV**

I walked out of the Crashdown Cafe after my confrontation with Max. He really had some nerve to tell me to stay away from Elizabeth Parker. He couldn't have his cake and eat it too. Hell fucking no. He cheated on Liz with Tess of all people. He must be really stupid or something. Zan was going to make sure that he was the man for her. It wasn't because of his little girl, either. No, it wasn't that at all.

"What were you and Max talking about?" Liz asked as suddenly she looked at me when my phone went off.

I groaned as I pulled my phone out and the name read home. Oh shit, this was not the time.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" Rina sniffled quietly as she breathed heavily into the phone.

"Serena, baby, are you okay?"

"I miss you, Daddy. When are you coming home?"

I gave Liz a smile as I grabbed her hand gently. "Honey, I'm on a date. I told you this."

"With a girl? Do you love her?"

"Oh heavens, Rina. This is my third date with her. Are you the date police now?" I asked with a laugh leaving my lips as I looked at Liz.

"No, but Daddy, I-"

"Go to bed, sweetheart. It's past your bedtime."

"But I am not tired, Daddy. Can you read to me? You forgot to read to me today."

I sighed. "I'll be there in a few."

After she said her goodbye to me, I looked at Liz with a frown on my face, shaking my head. "Meet my daughter, Rina. Sorry, Liz. I apparently forgot to read to my daughter before I left home. We should just reschedule-"

"No..!" Liz exclaimed and then blushed shyly. "Can I meet her? I mean, if you don't mind?"

"You... aren't freaked out, Liz?"

"Why would I even be freaked out right now? I mean, you have a little girl, right? It's not another woman in your life, right?" Liz asked with a smile in my direction. "You aren't married, are you?"

My goodness, could this girl get any more perfect than what she was already? I honestly could not believe that she was willing to meet my princess. I really thought that once she met Rina that she would not want to see me anymore. How lucky could I even get?

"Liz, I promise you that I am not married," I explained to her as I grabbed her hand, leading her back to my place.

"If you are, I really don't think I could stop seeing you even if your wife asked me too," Liz admitted with a shy smile as she kicked a few rocks off the sidewalk.

A few moments later, we were at my place, and I fished my keys out. Liz placed her hand on mine. "What's the matter, Liz? Do you not want to meet her?"

"No, that's not it at all. I was just wondering..." Liz paused as she locked eyes with me with a nervous look upon her face, "do you think that your daughter will like me?"

I grinned as I pushed her chin up, placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. "Trust me, she's going to _wish_ you were her actual mother, Liz."

Before Liz could say anything, the door flung open, and there was my little girl. If anyone took a look at Liz and me with Rina, I would bet money on my life that people would think that Liz Parker was her mother.

"Daddy, you're home!" Rina grinned brightly as she launched herself into my arms, her long, dark hair spilling around her face.

"I told you that I would be home shortly," I told her as I stepped inside where I felt Liz shut the door after I said goodbye to the babysitter. "I want you to meet someone, baby."

"Who do you want me to -"

"Hello Rina, I've heard so much about you."

"Mommy?" she questioned as she looked at Liz.

"No honey, this isn't your mommy," I said as I set her down onto the ground where she looked at Liz with such determination. "I know she looks like her but she isn't."

"Zan, what are you talking about?" Liz asked as she stepped forward.

Before I knew what was going on, Rina shoved a framed photo into Liz's hands. In the picture, it showed Rina, myself, and my deceased girlfriend, who was the spitting image of Liz.


End file.
